Esplendor Corrompido
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, la pareja perfecta. ¿O no? [Colección de viñetas coorrelativas, NO en orden cronológico para 30vicios LJ]
1. Miedo: Devota

_N/A: Empiezo empiezo y no termino nada. Aquí pondré todas las viñeta que haga para 30vicios en LJ (esto de las viñetas se está convirtiendo en una obsesión). Ésta corresponde al promt número 27: Miedo._

_Espero entiendan la escencia de esto._

_Gracias a deadLady por su gran beteo y apoyo._

Devota

Frenética, se mecía con el violín en su hombro. Violenta y espasmódica, al ritmo de la música pasional. Rápido ahogo. Esa melodía que ella ya no lograba controlar, que invadía el aire viciado del jardín de invierno con vehemencia, que llenaba cada rincón y se fundía con las sombras de la noche estrellada.

La sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, poseyéndola con ímpetu eléctrico y dominante. Esperándolo, manteniendo la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. _Por favor, por favor... _Y su sentir era más fuerte que ella, haciéndola retorcerse sobre sí misma._  
_  
Respiración cada vez más agitada, más y más y más. Se le fue de control, el violín, la música. Un par de lágrimas derramó sobre el vestido azul, lágrimas impotentes, dentro de aquella extravagancia de colores y sonidos nocturnos, antes opacados por el sonar del instrumento. Grito sofocado.

Una sombra la tomó por los hombros.

-Estoy bien- dijo guturalmente, detrás del disfraz macabro. Temblaba.

Agarró la robusta mano con fuerza y suspiró. Ya no era más un engaño de su mente, él estaba ahí y estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo. Gracias a Dios estaba vivo.

El ardor se desvanecía de sus entrañas, apaciguándose. Ya no hubo desesperación, ni muerte, ni música, ni miedo. Sólo el renovado palpitar. Porque ahora palpitaba. Al sentirlo, palpitaba. Al tocar su mano ensangrentada, vivía. Patéticamente, pero vivía.

_Pronto el manto de indiferencia cubrió su rostro nuevamente y la penumbra ocultó el lamento malgastado. En la silla, junto a la caja del violín, ahora en desuso, un diario: "Ataque mortífago: Varios muertos"._


	2. Soledad: Afuera, las Rosas Florecen

_N/A: Pensé que iba a ser un poco más larga esta viñeta, pero hay que aprovechar la visita de la musa crea-viñetas que sino después no actualizo por siglos y siglos y siglos. Esta corresponde al prompt número 5 (elección del autor), que vendría a ser algo como "**Soledad**"._

Afuera, las Rosas Florecen

Afuera, la nieve caía perezosa sobre los prados antes verdes de Malfoy Manor. Cadenciosa y lentamente, el invierno esparcía sus blancos recuerdos. A través de los vidrios helados se filtraban pensamientos oscuros y gélidos, penetrando impetuosos en la estancia que la chimenea, con sus extenuadas llamas, no podía calentar.

Se abrazaba cabizbaja, con la mirada extraviada en algún punto del lejano horizonte, frente al gran ventanal de la sala de estar. Una melodía rasguñaba sus entrañas sin clemencia aparente ante sus lágrimas incoloras... Cristalinas, como sus ojos de zafiro o sus cabellos de oro.

La precaria protección que su camisón azul marino de ondulantes telas traslúcidas le proporcionaba, era insuficiente para contrarrestar los golpes del tiempo. Tempestades revoloteaban sus cielos y el futuro parecía aún más negro que el ayer.

Sin Lucius, la vida era muy... Decadente.


	3. Música: En Alquiler

_N/A: Lapso de insiparación en la madrugada de mí cumpleaños. Yeys por mí. Además de que tenía abandonadísima a mí pobre Narchu…Esta corresponde al prompt número 28: Música._

En Alquiler

Sus pies volaban veloces sobre el suelo brillante. De madera, para baile de salón. Deslizándose a través de la música, cayendo suavemente en el sublime engaño del sonido. Construyendo con sus cuerpos pasos clásicos y novedosos.

Sí, les encantaba bailar. Mostrarse, que los admiraran. No eran sólo ricos, felices y poderosos, también que sabían moverse. Pero es que la gente no entendía, y nunca llegaría a hacerlo, que tener estilo era un trabajo y muy cansador por cierto.

Lo frívolo invadía el ambiente, mientras disfrutaban su compañía. Todo era perfecto fuera. Todo era esplendoroso.

Sus aros bambolearon un poco cuando Lucius la inclinó hacia atrás.

-Estás muy bella hoy querida -. Le susurró, sosteniéndola firme y decidido, al oído. Y ella le respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Es que la música, cada vez más rápida, desenfrenada, no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El ritmo aceleraba y los pasos eran vertiginosos.

_Las miradas._

Las miradas de decenas de hombres en ella. Deseando posar sus manos desnudas en su piel, deseando poseerla. Se mordió el labio.

Pudo sentir aquellas manos, recorriéndola debajo de su vestido azul-celeste. Los ojos fogosos desnudándola.

Cuando la tonada se detuvo, estaba mareada. Tenía miedo de que sus deseos ocultos la delataran. Tenía miedo de que se enterara.

Aunque poco ella sabía de que su queridísimo esposo tramaba todo con cuidado y perfección. Otra fuente de dinero, ella que dormía con él todas las noches. Lo que pagarían por su cuerpo… ¿Se negaría? No.

Lo amaba demasiado.


End file.
